


Tease

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [48]
Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: Double Sided Tape is evil, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, and a girl's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Toni ends up being an unintentional tease for her husband.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Free square fill, and based off a pretty dress Stella had sent my way - I LOVE those dress prompts she keeps sending me!!!!! And yes, double sided tape is magical and horrible in certain circumstances... ;)   
> This was the dress: https://64.media.tumblr.com/41cedd86e7a715941a37636e6cbd5f53/b82e904b597f39b2-6c/s540x810/b2ca55e4b4bcd508c1aaf0138c46fdaef7ae05f7.png

They’d just stepped back in their bedroom. Steve was barely able to keep his hands to himself during the elevator ride up to their New York penthouse, along with the other Avengers as they exited on their floors. Natasha had flowed gracefully out of the elevator, high heeled shoes hanging by her fingers, pulling Steve forward with the other.

“Do you know how absolutely stunning you look tonight, sweetheart,” Steve couldn’t help but tell his wife for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“I do actually, you’ve told me already,” Toni told him with a sweet smile. She headed for their walk-in closet. “Can you come help with my necklace, please?”

Steve shrugged off his jacket and followed her, throwing it on one of the chairs on his side of the small room. Toni had dropped her shoes in front of her shoe shelving, as if they weren’t worth thousands of dollars alone, before standing in front of her full-length mirror waiting for Steve. He slotted himself behind her, and she moved her hair to one side, revealing her neck and shoulders for him. He easily undid the clasp of the large bib necklace she was wearing, purposefully letting his fingers graze her skin as he reached around to grab both ends and set it aside on the table in the middle of the room.

“Need help with your dress?”

She just smiled at him, knowing either option would end with Steve fucking her against that mirror once he saw the sinful lingerie that was hiding underneath. She crossed her arm to her opposite shoulder, showing him where the zipper for the designer gown was hiding. He smiled back at her, bending down to kiss her neck and her shoulder, his hands caressing her waist and stomach over the smooth fabric. He finally reached for the zipper, easily pulling it down, expecting the dress to follow once he was done, except, it didn’t… Steve gave a small tug, making his wife yelp.

“What’s wrong?” he looked at her in the reflection of the mirror, puzzled as to why the back of the dress was hanging loosely between them, but the front was very much firmly held in place.

“Fuck! Double sided tape.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Remember the gorgeous Calvin Klein strapless I wore to the Met Gala?”

“Oh… I remember,” Steve groaned, indeed remembering how long it took to get his wife out of that number.

“Fu-u-uck!” Toni whined, letting herself fall backwards, knowing Steve would catch her.

“I’d say it wasn’t worth it, but _fuck_ that dress looks so good on you. Even if I can’t wait to see it on the floor.”

“Stop teasing.”

“Hey, you aren’t the one that has to deal with this-“ Steve pulled her closer, rolling his hips against her lower back, making her feel _exactly_ what she was missing out on.

“Oh, you know I’d love to be dealing with that right now, baby.”

“Where’s that stuff you made me use last time, so I didn’t tear your skin off?” Steve asked, kissing the top of her head, loving how he was a full head taller than her without her high heels.

“Bathroom. First drawer on the left. Pink bottle.” Toni leaned her head back so she could kiss Steve, with a pout.

“Patience, baby. I’ll have you out of that dress in no time.”

“Starks are made of iron, not patience. Will it help you go faster if I tell you there’s some brand new La Perla under this?”

Steve groaned low in his throat, making Toni smile, knowing she had gotten him right where she wanted.


End file.
